


Costume Drama

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom!Dick Grayson, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light D/s, M/M, Nipple Play, biting kink, jaydick-flashfic: costume drama, lacy underwear, mobwife!Dick, references to Peaky Blinders, references to Ric, undercover as a mobster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 18:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: When Dick asks Jason for help with an ‘easy undercover gig’, Jason suspects it’s going to be anything but. Turns out he’s pleasantly surprised at how easy it is to pretend to be Dick’s husband.





	Costume Drama

“I still don’t get why you asked _me_ to help.” Jason says, turning the steering wheel to take the offramp while the indicator clicks quietly in the background.

“I told you already when I called you.” Dick sighs, pushing his hand through his hair to make it fall in an artfully tousled way. He’s staring in the small mirror in the sun visor, trying to get one stubborn lock to do what he wants. He’s having slightly more success with it than he is with Jason. Although to be fair, Jason’s being deliberately difficult. It’s one of his joys in life, irritating Dick.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t listening.” Jason shrugs, completely unrepentant. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Dick struggling to keep his frustration in check. 

“Augh. Damn it, Jay. Fine.” Dick says, and Jason thinks exasperated is a good look on him. “I went to the club undercover as a lieutenant, and while I was there a gaggle of mobwives started chatting me up, asking me what ‘he’ was like, and I thought they meant my _boss_, so I started describing Bruce. And then they said ‘Wow, your husband sounds hot.’ And I was like ‘Ha, I know right! ...Wait, what?’” 

“Pffft. Only you, Dickie.” Jason grins, imagining Dick surrounded by mobwives, completely oblivious to the fact they think he’s one of them. It does make him wonder exactly how Dick described Bruce though.

“So, obviously I’m stuck pretending to be a mobwife. I’m in the club now. We have pins. _Pins_!” Dick throws his hands up in the air, only to drop his hand and trace a finger over said pin. He seems a bit attached to it despite acting like he’s bemused by it. “And I can’t ask Bruce to be my fake husband, because no. Just no. And you’re the only one who comes close to his description. So, it’s you.”

“Does that make me first or second choice?” Jason wonders out loud, purely to watch Dick twitch. And he’s rewarded with a nice little full body jerk.

“You’re the only choice.” Dick mutters, turning to look out of the window at the not all that interesting Blüdhaven scenery.

“Aww, thanks, baby.” Jason grins again, rolling his shoulders and sitting up a little more in seat despite himself.

“You’re welcome, Daddy.” Dick says casually, and Jason almost chokes on his tongue to hear Golden Boy Dick Grayson call him that.

“Uh...” Jason blinks rapidly. “What did you just call me?”

“A petname, obviously. I either call you that, or Boss. Your choice.” Dick shrugs, but there’s an edge to his grin which makes Jason pause.

“Why are those two my only options? You call Bruce Boss, that’s weird.” Jason complains, tugging at his vest. He likes this three piece suit, but the vest is a little too short on him, and he has to keep tugging it down.

“_Exactly_. Because I say so.” Dick says triumphantly. “And you constantly refer to yourself as daddy. Last week I caught you stealing the last of Alfred’s cookies from the jar, and you literally said ‘come to daddy’.”

“Fine, not Boss. But it does beg the real question though.” Jason says, refusing to be embarrassed by either stealing the last cookie, or referring himself as daddy.

“Huh?” Dick tilts his head at Jason.

“What were you wearing to be pegged as a mobwife? _Heh_. Pegged.” Jason snorts, amused at his own joke, until he sees the dirty look Dick’s giving him. “Oh don’t look at me like you’re pretending Kori or Babs never pegged you. I know Kori did at least.”

“And how do you know that?” Dick says, raising an eyebrow, but there’s a definite tinge of pink to his cheeks.

“You know that one mission I went on with the Titans while I was Robin? Yeah, Roy overshared back then. I mean, really overshared. Sorry, dude.” Jason shrugs.

“...I have nothing to say to that.” Dick mumbles, blushing. “And for your information, I was wearing this same outfit. But without the pin. Obviously.”

Jason risks looking away from the street to eye Dick’s outfit of painted on leather pants and a blue sheer mesh jacket with velvet lapels, to which is attached the ‘mobwives club!’ pin, and nothing under it. How the thing stays on Dick’s shoulders when it’s only fastened with a single button at Dick’s waist, showing off a lot of cleavage, is beyond Jason. He suspects tape is involved. “Yeah, I have _no idea_ how they thought you were a mobwife. _None_. Not at all.”

“If that’s sarcasm, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight, Mr... Oh damn, I never actually gave you a name.” Dick trails off, tapping a finger against his lower lip, clearly trying to think up a name, so Jason pre-empts him.

“Shelby. John Shelby, but I go by Jay.” Jason gives Dick a little sarcastic two fingered salute.

“You had that suspiciously ready.” Dick narrows his eyes at him. “I’m Ric, no k.”

“And from that reaction I can tell you’ve never watched Peaky Blinders, and that is a damn crime, _Ric_.” Jason shakes his head. “I’m going to have to force you to mainline all the box sets when we get home.”

“Punish me later, Daddy.” Dick purrs, batting his lashes at him. “We’re already here.”

***

Heading into the club after is a surreal experience for Jason. Dick’s hanging off his arm, doing his best eyecandy impression, while Jason gets nods from various clearly powerful men. It’s not at all what he expected this place to be like. Dick had made it sound like a night club, but it’s more like a country club or yacht club for criminals. Sure, there might be an open bar, and from a menu pinned to the wall, food available, but it’s all so... Genteel.

Dick’s giving off his best proud smile, glancing up at Jason every so often, and it’s a deeply odd feeling to have that smile be because of Jason, even if it is fake as hell. They’re interrupted in their journey to the bar by a group of middle aged lieutenants, eager to check out the newcomers. They exchange some bland greetings, and Jason just about remembers their cover story while Dick tucks himself further under his arm.

“So, John Shelby, huh?” A balding man grins at Jason. “Did you forget your flat cap tonight?”

“Ha! Good one.” Jason says with the faux patience of someone who’s heard that joke before one too many times. “You must be a Peaky fan.”

“Never miss it.” The man grins, taking a sip of his drink and eyeing Jason up, apparently favourable. Jason’s torn between being validated and offended.

“Why don’t you get us some drinks, baby.” Jason turns to Dick, giving him a brief smile.

“Sure thing, Daddy.” Dick winks up at him and Jason hopes that the traitorous flip of his stomach isn’t as obvious to everyone as it feels like it is. There’s only one thing Jason can think of to do in response to that, and the short sharp smack on Dick’s ass is maybe a little too satisfying. The squeak it provokes from Dick doesn’t help either.

Jason tries to keep his concentration on the conversation the lieutenants are having now that he’s proved to be enough like them, but the voices of the wives are loud and carry further than Jason was expecting them to, and his attention keeps drifting back to where Dick is.

“OMG, Ric! You said he was good looking, not that he was smoking hot!” One bottle blonde exclaims, grabbing on to Dick’s upper arm and fanning herself. 

“I can’t believe you held out on us, girlfriend!” A redhead says, one hand on her hip and giving Dick an unimpressed look.

“Haha, well I couldn’t have you trying to steal him away, could I?” Dick laughs loudly, looking over at Jason fondly. “I better get his drink to him, ladies.” Dick steps away, heading back to Jason with purpose.

“There you are. Thought you’d got lost.” Jason grins as Dick slides smoothly into his arms, handing him his drink, and leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Our target isn’t here. He’s in Italy. Tonight’s a bust.” Dick plays off his whispering like a kiss.

“You wanna get out of here?” Jason leans down to whisper back.

“Oh Daddy, you have the _best_ ideas!” Dick giggles loudly, batting his lashes and trailing his hand down Jason’s chest.

“Excuse us, gentlemen. I have some business to attend to.” Jason says, managing to sound at least slightly apologetic.

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” One of the men laughs. “Go on, keep your wife happy.”

“Happy wife, happy home.” Another laughs, and Dick pulls at Jason to start walking while everyone’s on a good mood.

***

Jason’s expecting to be dragged outside, to head back to the car. Instead Dick drags him deeper into the club.

“Ric, what the hell?” Jason says, not needing to fake the confusion in his voice, even while he tries to keep their cover from being blown.

“They have private rooms, Daddy.” Dick hugs Jason’s arm tight to his bare chest, guiding Jason down a quiet hall towards some stairs. “I hired one last time I came here.”

“OK. And you did that _why_?” Jason frowns, because this is getting odd. If their target isn’t here, and Dick wants to regroup, they could easily do that in the car.

“Because it does you good to get away from business sometimes. You never take any time off anymore. I’m feeling real neglected, Daddy.” Dick pouts up at him, and Jason realises that in the time it took Dick to get their drinks, he also found the time to apply some extremely shiny pink lip gloss. 

Jason’s lead up the stairs, along the hallway to a door, and Dick pulls out a key from god knows where, unlocking it and pushing Jason over the threshold.

“OK, seriously, what the actual _fuck_?” Jason says as soon as the door is shut behind Dick, the lock clicking closed. “You’re a little too into this.”

“Rude and inaccurate!” Dick says with a roll of his eyes. “I’m exactly as into this as I should be.”

“Dick.” Jason frowns, pulling himself up to his full height, starting to get irritated.

“Look, we’re supposed to be newlyweds! I can’t go around asking questions about a mafia don with my new husband, and then disappear when he’s not there. It’s too suspicious.” Dick sighs, flopping down onto the bed, legs spreading as the mattress bounces under his weight.

“You couldn’t have mentioned that earlier?” Jason glares up at the ceiling, trying to ignore how the tight leather clings to the inside of Dick’s thighs.

“Slipped my mind.”Dick says, propping himself up on his elbows and giving Jason an unconcerned look. “So.. We hang around up here for a while, and then go downstairs appropriately rumpled, and then we can leave, cover intact for next time.”

“Fine. Beats hanging out with aging mobsters, at least.” Jason undoes the buttons on his jacket, slipping it off to drape over a chair, and getting comfortable.

“Aww, Jay. You do like hanging out with me then, I knew it!” Dick says with a delighted grin. When he smiles the light catches his lip gloss, and it’s entrancing.

“You’re easier on the eyes at least. But that’s not exactly hard.” Jason mutters, trying and failing to look away from the spread out treat that Dick looks like right now.

“Y’know, I didn’t say earlier, but you look pretty good yourself right now. Very dapper. I’m impressed.” Dick says, staring at Jason’s arms.

“Oh shut up.” Jason grumbles, embarrassed.

“No, really. You look good.” Dick says seriously. “I was only half kidding about one of the mobwives stealing you away. Anyone would be happy to be yours.”

“Dick, seriously. Shut up.” Jason sighs, shaking his head. He doesn’t want false flattery, especially not from Dick.

“Nope.” Dick grins, unrepentant. “Come over here, we should probably start getting rumpled now.”

“Don’t need your help for that.” Jason says, undoing the buttons on his vest. It flops open, feeling so much more comfortable now it’s not constantly pulling at him.

“No, but this way is so much more fun.” Dick pats the bed with an inviting look on his face. “Come on, Jay.”

“Fine.” Jason sighs, figuring that it’s not worth fighting over. He stands, taking two strides over to the bed, and Dick reaches up, grabbing on to him and pulling him down on top of him. 

Dick’s all warm skin and barely there touches as Jason pins him down, The last thing he wants to do is look Dick in the eyes right now and see him realise just what the daddy pet name, and Dick like _this_ has been doing to him all night. So of course, he ends up staring Dick right in the eyes when Dick decides to wrap his leather encased legs around Jason’s hips; Dick’s hands twisting gently into Jason’s hair.

“Dick, what...” Jason tries not to rock his hips into the welcoming cradle of Dick’s body, ending up clenching his fists in the bed cover. If Dick looked down right now, he could see the strain in Jason’s arms.

“We need to look mussed.” Dick says, licking his lips. “It’s easier to make it look real by having it _be_ real.”

“...You want to make out with me.” Jason blinks, realising just how close their lips are right now.

“Yes.” Dick nods, and pushes up against him, aiming for Jason’s mouth. He can feel Dick’s breath on his cheek.

“You...” The urge to give in and simply maul Dick right now is overwhelming, but for Jason this is real, not just a cover and stops him from taking what Dick’s offering. 

“Honestly, I have since the second I saw you in that three piece suit, Jay.” Dick says, closing his eyes briefly, only to open them again, and Jason can see how wide blown they are.

“What?” Jason blurts out. Is Dick really suggesting he wants _Jason_?

“What can I say? You clean up well.” Dick bites his lip, flushing. “And it’s such a change from your usual leather! Which is great too, don’t get me wrong. But this suit...”

Whatever else Dick’s about to say is muffled by Jason’s mouth on his. His surprised squeak is swallowed down as Jason kisses him as fiercely as he’s always wanted and dreamed of. Jason’s hands let go of the bedspread and start roaming Dick’s body, stroking over all that skin that’s been on show all night. His fingers dip down below Dick’s waistband, and are greeted with a soft material that makes him pull his mouth away.

“Is that... Lace?” Jason groans.

“Keep going and find out, Daddy.” Dick moans, pulling him down into another hot kiss.

Jason sits up, shoving his hands further under Dick’s waistband, forcing his pants down past his hips. Light blue lace is revealed, barely containing Dick’s hard cock. The tip’s peeking out of the waistband, even. Jason drags his hands down Dick’s legs, pulling those tight leather pants with them. Dick’s shoes land on the floor with his pants; his ankles over Jason’s shoulders. But there’s something unusual about the blue lace...

“A lacy jockstrap?” Jason stares down at Dick’s crotch.

“I like feeling pretty and supported.” Dick says, unabashed.

“No kidding...” Jason runs his hands back up Dick’s hips, undoing the button of Dick’s jacket to let it fall open; the pin on his lapel glinting in the light. “You look good like this.”

Dick moans, and it’s his turn to clench his fists in the bed covers. Jason leans down, taking Dick’s nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking until Dick’s hand lets go of the covers to rest on Jason’s head, pressing him down. Dick keens, his whole body jolting. Jason digs his teeth in deeper, not breaking the skin, but enough to leave a perfect ring of teethmarks around Dick’s nipple.

“Daddy...” Dick moans when Jason pulls back to admire his handiwork.

Real pretty, baby.” Jason murmurs between Dick’s pecs.

“Please...” Dick whimpers breathlessly.

“You’re right, you _should_ match.” Jason says, diving in for the other nipple, playing and sucking on it before biting down to leave a twin mark.

“Oh fuck, Daddy, don’t stop. Please.” Dick whines, both hands in his own hair, tugging at it. “Please, I’m so close.”

“Just from having these played with?” Jason grins in excitement at the knowledge. 

“I’ve got very sensitive nipples.” Dick groans, face flushing red.

“That explains a lot about your clothing choices.” Jason snorts. “So, can I make you come like this?”

“Yes, please, Daddy.” Dick arches, pressing his chest into Jason’s hands. He thumbs Dick’s nipples, pinching and twisting until Dick jolts up with a wordless cry, coming all over himself. 

Jason leaves another bitemark on Dick’s collarbone. It doesn’t get much of a reaction, but Jason likes seeing it on Dick’s skin anyway. He grabs a tissue to clean up with from the bedside cabinet, and Dick kisses him desperately while he does so.

“Fuck, you really do look pretty like this.” Jason says sitting up, dragging his hands down Dick’s sides.

“Yeah?” Dick’s chest heaves, his words clearly affecting him. 

“I’m obviously not telling you you’re pretty enough am I?” Jason says ruefully.

“Daddy...” Dick moans, spreading his legs invitingly. Jason can’t help but stare at the flex of those muscles. He strokes his hands across Dick’s inner thighs. He wants to bite them both; mark them up like Dick’s chest. So he does, high on both inner thighs while Dick whimpers.

“And now you’re perfect. You’re gonna feel that every time you move.” Jason grins. He sweeps his thumb up higher, until it hits on something hard and solid. Dick moans quietly, opening his legs wider. Jason presses on the plastic, feeling it dip into Dick’s body.

“Is that... Do you have a plug in you?” Jason shakes his head. “And you gave me a dirty look earlier for bringing up pegging, while you had this _in_ you.” 

“It makes me feel pretty!” Dick says, biting his lip.

“What? You feel prettier being stuffed full and stretched open?” Jason backs away, getting off the bed.

“Yes.” Dick whines, reaching out for Jason. “Don’t you want to fuck me, Daddy?”

“Oh, I’m gonna. But at home.” Jason says, pulling on his suit jacket, doing it up with the vest open underneath. “Where I can fuck you exactly as hard, rough and deep as you need.”

“Jay...” Dick shudders, thighs trembling as he holds them open.

“But I want it to be us, baby. Not Ric and Jay Shelby.” Jason adds, looking over at Dick.

“Yeah. I want that too.” Dick nods, staring intently at Jason.

“Good. Get dressed so we can get home, and I can put you on your knees, ass up and face down so those tits of yours can get all the stimulation you can take.” Jason promises, his voice dark with sex.

“I’ve never... Not in that position.” Dick breathes out.

“What? Your exes never did you like that? Jason scoffs, disbelieving.

“No, they always wanted to see my face.” Dick blushes even redder.

“Well, it’s a real pretty face.” Jason shrugs. “But I wanna wreck you. I can look at your face next time.”

“Yes, Daddy!” Dick beams, radiating excitement.

“Now get dressed. Unless you want me to parade you past all those mobsters and their wives in just your jock and jacket?” Jason jokes, adjusting his cuffs.

“_Fuck_.” Dick moans at the idea. “How are you not hurting right now?”

“Who says I’m not?” Jason snorts. “But that’s what padded cups are for. Besides, I’m gonna fuck you as soon as we’re inside the door of your apartment.”

Dick moans wordlessly again, grabbing his pants from the floor and yanking them on roughly. He doesn’t bother doing them up, only closing his jacket, his lapel pin twisted around, and shoving his feet in his shoes. “Ready!”

Jason looks Dick over, he’s not mussed. He’s a _mess_. His hair looks like it’s been used as reins; his mouth’s puffy and combined with the hair, it implies that both holes have taken a cock. The bitemark Jason’s left on his collarbone is completely visible; the two around his nipples are peeking out either side of his thin velvet lapels. The overall effect of fucked-good-and-hard is topped off by the hint of light blue lace showing from his open pants.

“Fucking hell, Dick.” Jason breathes out. “Everyone who sees you is gonna be jealous they didn’t get to touch you.”

“You’re my only choice, Daddy.” Dick grins, leaning into Jason as he slings his arm low around Dick’s waist. “Now take me home.”

“Anything you want, baby.” Jason says, kissing Dick’s forehead, and opening the bedroom door.


End file.
